


grim reaper

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a serial killer, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Midorima knows, slight mentions of betrayal, there are mentions of Takao if you squint, will be gore probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there's that pretty pretty red...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleepless

Everytime Midorima reads about a new murder in the paper he thinks of Akashi. Was it him? is there a pair of bloodied scissors in the scene? He takes a sip of his over steeped mug of tea and dials Akashi’s number, it rings twice before there’s an answer and he is very happy to hear a groggy answer. “It wasn’t you" he murmurs and Akashi groans before hanging up.

The nights after Akashi strikes are sleepless and manic, as if the nervous energy it’s trying to break him from the inside and he calls Midorima at odd hours of the morning to ask about his clinic and his parents. Midorima knows, by know, that this is a silent invitation to Akashi’s flat and he goes there no matter what and helps Akashi to get rid of the evidence.

Then he prepares tea and puts Akashi to bed and kiss him on the lips. “I am a monster, Shintarou" Akashi says in a steady voice, though his hands are shaking over the duvet “and you still love me" it’s not even a question. “I do" he answers, still and put out the lights.


	2. yellow roses

There is someone new in Shintarou’s life, he can tell. Someone cheerfull and full of joy who prepares bentos and caters to Shintarou’s whims. Someone who can take away the only person that cares for him and loves him. And he is not mad, he is not jealous. It’s just a coincidence that he has taken two victims in one week. Both of them had shinny dark hair and yellow eyes, both of them begged for their lives as Akashi stabbed their brilliant eyes, both of them are now buried in the vast space of his property backyard. Their blood was the wrong shade of red.

He did not asked for Shintarou’s help this time, he’ll notice, he’ll know, he’ll walk away from him. So he took long soothing showers, with the water so hot it was scalding and then went to bed to bite his pillow and try not to cry. He destroyed his celphone, he didn’t want to cave and call Shintarou, hewillknowhewillknowhewillknow.

Two weeks after the murders he invites Shintarou for tea; they drink it in the tea room that overviews the rose garden and the smell is so pungent Akashi feels like throwing up. But he acts composed instead, Shintarou loves the roses, he says their color makes him think of Akashi (his hair, his mouth, his lovely eye) and he always takes a dozen to his flat when he leaves. Akashi likes to watch Shintarou as he selects his favorites and arrange a bouquet; he never takes the thorns off them, he says he likes them that way.

Tonight he ask for Shintarou to stay the night which is weird, but he agrees and they are kissing in his room. Shintarou smells faintly different and his sex is not as urgent, not as hurried, not as hungry. When Shintarous fall sleep, his large frame wrapped around Akashi, he cries quietly and bites his lips until they are bledding. He wonders, for a minute, how red Shintarou’s blood is. How would it look soaking his sheets. Shintarou must be as beautiful inside as he is outside, he would leave his pretty green eyes for last, just before they lose their spark.

He feels Shintarou pulling him more tightly againts his warm warm body and his mind gets quiet at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to turn ugly. i don't know if am any good at angst, though.


End file.
